


Jealousy (Blunt Force)

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his vacation, Hope visits Lightning. To his surprise, so does Snow, guilt-ridden over his failed marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy (Blunt Force)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/gifts).



> **Request:**  
> I'd really enjoy some skeevy PWP fic involving Hope. Nothing too angsty, but a little coming-of-age sexuality would really interest me. I'd prefer with either Lightning or Snow, but whether he likes men or women (or both) is totally up to you. I really enjoy kinky fic when it's obvious people are writing what they love, so aside from the stuff on my Do Not Want list, please, go as far as you're comfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> Amber, I hope it's at least half as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Many thanks to my beta, who put up with quite a bit of panicked flailing. *G*

"You want to stay _here_?"

Snow rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, it's a huge favor," he said. "But c'mon, Lightning. It'll only be for a few days." He shrugged and grinned. "Please? All the places around here cost a fortune!"

After the fal'Cie battle, the citizens of Cocoon decided to rebuild Bodhum. Lightning had decided to to help, resuming her position in the Guardian Corps. Two years later, tourism had risen, Bodhum had grown, and it had become a powerful city in its own right.

Lightning stared at him, eyes narrowed. "What happened?" she asked.

Snow sighed. "We just...fell apart," he said. "It happens. We've been having problems for a while. Just...not getting along as we as we did before. People are allowed to do that, right?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, right. Now tell me the _real_ reason."

Running his hand through his hair roughly, Snow said, "You really want to talk about this on your doorstep?" He shook hsi head. "You're not going to let me stay until I tell you, are you?" If wasn't a question and Lightning didn't treat it like one. "Okay, well. Last night we were...well, and ah," he looked away, staring out at the setting sun. "I called out the wrong name." He looked back at Lightning, face set. "I couldn't help it."

"You _what_?"

Snow flushed red. "I know, alright? I'm an asshole but I didn't mean to do it! I haven't cheated on her or anything, I _swear_. It just happened." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I completely understand why Serah doesn't want to have anything to do with me. So can I please stay here for a little while?"

Lightning stared at him with hard eyes before sighing. "This would have been easier if I still didn't like you," she said, before disappearing into the house.

"Wait. Does that mean I can stay?"

The open doorway was his only answer.

*

"When do your classes end?" Lightning's face was clear on the screen, her sharp features softened as she spoke.

"The day after tomorrow," Hope said, chewing on the inside of his cheek, before grinning. "Dad says I should go ahead and skip, since my grades are so good."

Lightning smirked, brow arching. "Don't even think about it. School is too important."

Hope rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, _Mom_." There was only a twinge of pain at the joke, one that Hope easily ignored. "Besides, everyone knows the last day of school is the best."

"Right." Lightning paused before continuing. "Snow's staying with me for a while."

Hope blinked, a small frown creasing his forehead. "He is? Why?"

Shrugging, Lightning shifted her weight, one strong shoulder raising. "He and Serah are have problems. I think it's really serious this time."

"_This_ time?"

"Yeah." Lightning cocked her head to one side. "Hasn't Snow talked to you?"

Hope looked away, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. "No. We haven't really been keeping touch lately." For the past six months or so, to be in fact. Hope had assumed Snow was avoiding his calls and cutting conversations short because he was caught up in his still-new marriage. _Guess not._ He looked up to see Lightning frowning thoughtfully, resting her chin in one hand.

"What?"

"Oh." She shook her head before a small smile graced her lips. "Nothing. So what time are you going to be coming?"

Hope raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. "In a couple of days. I'll let you know when I'm in town. Are you going to be working the whole time?"

Lightning grinned outright. "No, I've got some vacation time saved up. This is the first time I've taken a vacation in, well. Ever, actually."

Hope sighed. "Really? Don't you want to go take a _real_ vacation, like visiting Nautilus or something? Are you sure you want to waste your vacation time sitting at home with me?

Face sobering, Lightning shook her head. "Don't say that," she said. "It's not a waste to me."

Hope ducked his head, smiling. "Thanks," he muttered. He looked up to see Lightning looking off screen at something, a small frown on her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Lightning focused her attention back to him. "But I've got to get going. I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

Hope nodded and smiled. "See you!" He clicked the screen off. Hope stared at the blank screen for a moment before sighing deeply. Snow was going to be there. He stared down at his hands for a moment before shrugging and getting to his feet. "Oh well," he murmured. "Maybe I'll find out why he's been ignoring me lately."

*

"Serah came by while you were out."

"Oh?" Snow leaned forward, expression eager. "What did she say? Did she sound okay? Did she-"

"She told me what happened." Lightning leaned back, resting her elbows on the counter.

Snow froze, before reaching for his drink with forced casualty. "So? _I_ told you what happened."

"You didn't tell me the name you called out." Lightning's eyes were narrowed, face unreadable as she stared at him.

Snow got to his feet. "Lightning, I-"

"Did you? Did you say Hope-"

"There are lots of people named Hope-"

"Don't give me that _bullshit_," Lightning said, a thundercloud on her brow. "You've never mentioned a different Hope, Serah's never mentioned a different Hope. You only know the one."

"I could have made new friends." A pout was unusual for Snow but he was working his way towards one.

"Snow. Talk to me."

Snow was suddenly an explosion of motion, jumping to his feet and pacing. "Damn it, Lightning, what the hell do you want me to say? For the past six months every time I had sex with my wife, I pictured a sixteen year old _boy_." He collapsed on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "Ah, hell," he said, words muffled. "I'm disgusting. I mean, it's _Hope_! Sure the kid's sweet and adorable but. But damn it."

"What did you do?"

Snow looked up. "What are you talking about?" His eyes were dry but his words were raspy.

"When you first realized you had...feelings for Hope."

"Oh." Snow paused before shaking his head. "I started avoiding him. Dodging phone calls and cancelling plans, stuff like that. I'd hoped they would go away." He smiled, bitter and self-deprecating. "I didn't work."

Lightning sighed heavily and sat down beside him, back ramrod straight. "You're not disgusting," she said. "Hope's not a child. He _did_ have a hand in saving the world, remember?" There was quiet amusement in her voice and Snow eyed her, suspicious.

"Hey. Are you laughing?"

Lightning arched a brow. "Of course not," she said, her tone suggesting she wasn't far from doing so. "What are you going to do now that you and Serah are breaking it off? Are you going to..." Here, she paused. "_Pursue_, I guess, these feelings?"

Snow opened his mouth but no words came out. He stared at Lightning, who stared back.

"Because if you hurt two people I care about in such a short amount of time, a fist to the face will be the least of your worries." She cast a glare towards Snow. "Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it." Snow shook his head. "Why are you telling me this? Why aren't you, I dunno, defending Serah's honor?"

Lightning rolled her eyes and walked back to the counter. "You're not a bad man, Snow. Even if you feel terrible right now."

Snow took a deep breath, a smile breaking on his face. "Thank you," he said. "But I still don-"

"I'm not going to punish you when _technically_, you didn't do anything wrong," Lightning said, stirring a spoon in her drink and taking a sip. "Nor am I going to try and force you two back together. To be honest, I doubt Serah even wants you back. I can't say I blame her."

That stung but it also was something of a relief for Snow; he cared for Serah, still loved her, but he didn't want to go back. "And Hope?"

Lightning shrugged. "Like I said, you're a good man," she said. "You'll do the right thing."

Snow sighed. "That's not helpful at all," he said, slouching against the couch and resting his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "Especially since I don't know what the right thing is."

*

Handing the taxi driver a wad of bills, Hope jumped out of the car and slammed the door. Extending his suitcase's handle, he stepped off of the sidewalk onto the walkway leading up to Lightning's house.

It was two stories and still somehow looked small, cozy. Two windows framed the door, narrow but tall. Hope could see another window in the center of the second floor. The yard was neat, which was odd - Hope suspected Lightning paid someone to care for it - with a few small trees and a garden snug against the front of the house.

Hope grinned and stepped on the deck, letting his suitcase clunk against the edge as it rolled along behind. Reaching out, he pressed the doorbell; he could just barely hear the ring sound throughout the house.

A few minutes passed and finally, the door opened. But Lightning wasn't standing there.

"Snow?"

"Hope!" Snow grinned widely and swept Hope into a hug, before grabbing his suitcase. "Come on in! Lightning's upstairs. I dunno if she heard the bell."

Hope stepped inside, a small frown on his face. "Hey," the word short. _I didn't want_ him _to be the first one I see._ He wasn't prepared to see Snow yet.

Snow set the suitcase down against the couch. "Have a seat!" he said. "Can I get you something to eat? Drink?"

"No, I'm good." Hope remained standing, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Snow watched him for a moment, before sitting down. "So. How have you been?" he asked.

Hope blinked and his frown deepened. "Good," he repeated after a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. "Which you might have known if you bothered returning my calls."

Snow blinked and his smile faded. "Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, about that-"

"Don't bother explaining," Hope said, letting his arms fall to his sides, hands twisting up into fists. "I feel bad that you and Serah are breaking up and I'll try and stay out of your way, okay? You made it clear you don't really want to talk to me so-"

"Hope!" Snow got back to his feet, reaching out to clasp him by the shoulders. "Stop. I'm sorry. I _have_ been avoiding you and I'm sorry. It's just, this thing with Serah, you know? I don't know how to deal with it." He paused before smiling. "Lightning's cool and all but it's only natural that she side with her sister. It'll be good to have a friend around. Really, I'm glad you're here."

"You are?"

Snow nodded. "I am."

"Oh." Hope stared at him for a moment, sympathy welling up in him. "Are...are you okay?" he asked as they sat together on the couch.

"Yeah." Snow shrugged and smiled, somewhat bitterly. "It wasn't that big a surprise, you know? I kind of saw it coming."

Hope nodded. "Well." He looked down at his lap for a moment before looking back up. "Is...I guess that's why I haven't really heard much from you, huh?" He bit his lip. "Sorry for being a jerk when I came in." He smiled and shrugged. "You're going through a rough time. I shouldn't have made it all about me."

Snow opened his mouth but no words came out. He rubbed a hand over his face before grinning. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Completely understandable." He looked at Hope for a moment before coughing. "So anyway, how have you been?"

*

A few days passed by and while it was a quiet vacation, Hope was enjoying himself. Lightning's dry sense of humor was sorely missed - vid calls just weren't the same - while Snow was making up for lost time, spending most of his waking hours by Hope's side. It was as if the time Snow had spent ignoring Hope was all in the past. While Hope was grateful, he did have a request to make.

"I-I kind of made some extra plans," Hope said, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. "I hope you don't mind."

Lightning smiled, a bare upturn of her lips. "Of course not," she said. "It's your vacation too."

"What plans do you have?" Snow asked, idly spinning his glass in circles on the table.

"Oh, well." Hope looked away, cheeks suspiciously pink. "I have. You know, a date." Since he was consciously avoiding eye contact, he missed Lightning's quick glance at Snow, as well as Snow's narrowed eyes and tightened jaw. When he did gather the courage to look back at them, Lightning was taking a sip of her drink while Snow...

Snow was staring at him. "What?" Hope asked, defensive."I can date."

"I know." Snow shook his head before grinning widely. Falsely. "What's the lucky girl's name?"

"Oh, it's..." Hope paused before continuing, face reddening further. "His name is Yun and we're meeting on Saturday."

Snow blinked, jaw dropping. He was frozen for a moment before jumping to his feet. "I just, I'm going to get something to drink."

"But you've already-"

"Be right back." Snow disappeared to the kitchen.

Lightning got to her feet. "Hold on," she told Hope.

Hope rubbed his hands together. "What does...Snow, I mean-"

"Hold on," she repeated, softening the words with a smile. "I'll be right back."

 

When she reached the kitchen, she saw Snow standing in front of the sink. hands gripping it tightly, shoulders hunched. Lightning could hear low mutterings coming from him before he whispered harshly, "I'm going to beat the hell out of him-"

"You're not going to touch Hope," Lightning interrupted, putting her hands on her hips.

Snow looked over his shoulder. "Wha...? No, not Hope. That snot-nosed kid he's dating."

Lightning blinked. "Oh. You're jealous." Amusement colored her words. "You've never even met him-"

"He's probably just some kid who's trying to get close to someone who helped save Cacoon-"

"Since Hope was a minor when that happened, his involvement was marked classified, Snow." Lightning lightly punched him in the shoulder. "You're making too big a deal out of this."

"No way." Snow shook his head. "What if he really likes this kid, Lightning? What if..." _I'm losing my chance._. "Look, you go to bed, okay? Or go out, or something. I need to talk to Hope alone."

"Yeah, you do. Hope's in my living room, most likely upset. You did run out right after he told you he has a date with a _boy_." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "I'll disappear but you better make this right."

"Shit." Snow hurried back to the living room. Hope looked up when he entered and stood, brow furrowed.

"Look," he said. "You may not approve of me dating a guy but-"

"Hold on," Snow said, waving his hands in the air. "I don't _not_ approve. You just caught me off guard, is all!"

Hope worried his hands together. "Really?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm totally okay with it." That wasn't true at all but Snow didn't know what he could say. _Sorry Hope, but would you mind not dating some kid? I'm right here and I'm totally interested!_ Yeah, right.

But.

"So, you're going out this Saturday, huh? What are you guys going to do?"

Confused by Snow's interest, Hope chewed on his bottom lip. "Uhm, well, he said we were going to see a early movie and go out and eat somewhere," he said cautiously.

"Yeah?" Snow grinned. "What are you going to do when he tries to kiss you?"

Hope reddened even further - he was entirely too adorable, Snow decided - and made a show of attempting to act cool. "Maybe I'll let him," he said with a grin.

Snow snorted. "Oh really?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "You ever kiss anyone?" Snow couldn't decide whether to applaud himself for this performance or shame himself and put it to an end.

Hope sighed and shook his head. "I'm sixteen. What do you think?"

Grinning, Snow shrugged. "Sure. Probably cute little pecks on the cheek."

"What? No! I-I mean, real kisses!"

"Yeah, yeah." Snow waved a hand in the air. "Whatever you sai, kid." He almost felt like a jerk, manipulating Hope like this. Almost, until he remember the date with that little _brat_. Then he felt better with it.

"Don't call me that!" Hope said, eyes bright with anger. "I'll prove it to you!"

Trying not to look too eager, Snow instead went for confusion. "What? Whoa, Hope, I don't think-"

Hope grabbed the collar of Snow's jacket and drug him forward, pressing their lips together in an awkward kiss. Snow played at being shocked for all of a second before cupping Hope's jaw, tilting his head, and taking control of the kiss. Hope made a little surprised noise in the back of his throat and Snow swallowed it up, looping one long arm around his shoulders to rub his back soothingly.

Hope hesitantly wrapped his arms around Snow's broad shoulders and sunk deeper into the kiss, pressing close. Pressing Hope down into the cushions of the sofa, Snow pulled off of Hope's mouth to place sucking kisses against his chin and cheeks, before ducking his head down and gnawing gently at Hope's neck.

Hope cried out, hands tightening on Snow's shoulders, hips bucking up instinctively. Snow groaned and pulled away, panting against Hope's lips. "Full disclosure, so I don't feel any _more_ like a creepy old man-"

"You're only 23," Hope said breathlessly.

"-I goaded you into kissing me, Hope. I was manipulating you," he said in a rush. Snow wasn't sure if it was the best idea to admit to that but he wasn't fond of lying or coersion; he much preferred honesty.

Hope stared at him, eyes wide. "You-what-"

Because I've wanted you for a while," Snow cupped Hope's cheek in one big palm. "I've wanted you for a while."

Hope stared up at him, eyes wide. "No way," he said, the words hardly a breath.

Snow chuckled and ground his hips down, pressing his erection against Hope's thigh. "Yes way," he murmured, ducking his head down and pressing a kiss against the corner of Hope's mouth. "That's part of why Serah and I are no longer together." He heard a sharp intake of breath and pulled back.

"I broke you guys up?"

Snow shook his head, a laugh escaping as he stroked a hand through Hope's hair. "No, don't do that," he said. "Don't go blaming yourself. It's _not_ your fault."

Hope nodded. "O-okay," he said, hands resting uncertainly on Snow's broad shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Snow pulled back, getting off of Hope and leaning back into the couch, suddenly uncertain. "Anyway, I, uh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Now you know."

Sitting up, Hope chewed his lower lip. "Yeah." Gone was the aggressive young man who had nearly attacked Snow with a kiss. Hope fiddled with thre drawstring of his hoodie. "So. What does this mean now? I mean-""

"Whatever you want," Snow said. "I'm not going to pressure you into anything." And _that_ was hard to say, when all he really wanted to do was drag Hope into the bedroom and not let him leave for a couple of days. "If you want, we can forget this happened." Both his heart and his cock disagreed violently with that decision.

"Or?"

Snow blinked and stared at Hope, before his eyes darkened and a smirk twitched at his lip. "Or we can see where this goes."

Hope flushed and looked away. "I can't believe - I mean, _you_ like _me_, how is that possible? I mean, you're _you_ and, and-"

The words were coming too fast, too frantic.

"Hey, shhh." Snow leaned over and rubbed Hope's back. "Look, it's okay." He grinned and shrugged inelegantly, ignoring the hurt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? We can just forget the whole thin-"

"No!" Hope grabbed hold of Snow's free hand. "No, I don't want to."

"No?"

Hope took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, I, uh, don't want to forget." A pause. "I. I was just surprised that _you_ liked me. I mean." he waved a hand towards Snow. "Look at you."

Snow raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?" He arched his back slightly, straightened his shoulders; shamelessly showing off. "You like what you see."

Hope's eyes were wide again and he reddened. "You know that day when I walked in on you coming out of the shower?" he asked, voice low.

Snow grinned. "Remember? I have _dreams_ about that day."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah." Snow leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Instead of letting you back out, I pull you in with me."

"O-oh." Hope stared at Snow for a moment before leaning forward, pressing a kiss on his lips. It was chaste, far more chaste than the previous one, but it enflamed Snow nonetheless. _This_ was Hope; not trying to prove a point, not trying to show off, just the real Hope.

And Snow wanted. Oh, how he _wanted_ to continue, to pull Hope upstairs and finish this. But Hope was trembling against him and when Snow pulled back, his eyes were too wide, as if he were almost panicked. So, ignoring his hard on, Snow pushed Hope away gently and took a deep breath.

"Why...?"

"What?"

Hope chewed on his lip. "Why are you pushing me away?" he asked.

Snow stared down at him for a moment before cursing under his breath and pressing a short, too-rough kiss against his lips. "Because, you're not exactly ready for this," he said, attempting to stick with that. "I mean, you're-"

"If you say anything about being young-"

"No! Well, yeah." Snow leaned away, as if attempting to maintain space between them; it failed when he snagged hold of Hope's shoulders and drew him close, into the curve of Snow's body. "You think you want to do this, but I'm pretty sure that's your libido talking," he said. _Mine sympathizes._ "Trust me, you want to wait. At least for a little while." While Snow had been waiting for this for a while - six months, apparently - the very idea was still knew for Hope.

Hope took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," he said. "Sorry. I guess I'm just use to guys my age. We don't really like waiting, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Snow said with a laugh. "I reme-wait. What do you mean? You've done this before?"

"Uhm. Yes. I told you!" Hope said, sitting up, meeting Snow's dumbfounded expression with a bashful grin. "I told you-"

"That you've kissed! Not that you've done anything else." Now Snow _really_ wanted to drag him upstairs, show him how adults fucked, how it was better than with impatient teenage boys who had more enthusiasm than stamina. Snow took a deep breath before shaking his head. "Anyway, I guess you're going to be canceling that date, huh?"

"Yeah." Hope grinned at him. "Yeah, I guess so."

Snow grinned. "Good," he said. "Because while I _did_ help save Cocoon, I don't think that would help me much in a murder trial."

Hope blinked and laughed, shaking his head. "Wow, okay," he said, rubbing his face. "I guess for Yun's sake, I'd better break it off, huh?"

Snow watched him for a moment before pulling him close and pressing a kiss against his forehead. "C'mon," he said. "I've got to tell Lightning she can come out now." At Hope's confused expression, Snow elaborated. "I kind of asked her to disappear while I...talked to you."

"You _what_?" Hope jumped to his feet, worrying his hands together. "Did you, did you tell her-"

"She already knew," Snow said, getting to his feet. "She's okay with it. Now come on. Let's go get her and go out. I'm thinking it's time for dinner."

*

Snow woke slowly, a groan deep in his throat. Shifting, he looked down at Hope; he was draped over Snow's chest, legs falling to either side, straddling him.

Snow grinned and gently carded his fingers through Hope hair. Last night after dinner, Lightning had gone to bed, leaving Snow and Hope on the sofa. They'd stayed there for the rest of the night. Hope had cuddled up to Snow like some kind of damn cat and they talked and teased and kissed until Hope couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Staring down at him, Snow couldn't help the swell of possessive adoration that flowed through him and chuckled at himself. He knew this would happen. It had happened with Serah and now it was happening with Hope. _Hope I do better this time around_, he thought wryly. Stretching his arms overhead and rolling his head across his shoulders, he noticed a small piece of folded paper on the coffee table. Reaching out, Snow snagged it up and read.

_Snow, Hope_, it said, _while you two are just adorable_ \- ouch, Snow could feel the sarcasm - _next time try not to flake out on my sofa. I'm heading to the diner for breakfast. If you wake up early enough, feel free to join me. Snow, if there are stains on my couch, you get to pay the cleaning bills._

Snow laughed but when Hope stirred, he crumbled the paper up. Sure, _he_ thought it was funny but Snow had a feeling Hope wouldn't be so amused.

"What is it?" Hope muttered, sitting up in Snow's lap, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Nothing," Snow said, letting one hand move up to stroke the side of Hope's neck. The other rested on his thigh, thumb casually rubbing against the soft fabric of Hope's sleep pants. "Lightning headed out to breakfast. She left a note inviting us along. You want to?"

Hope shifted his shoulders up in some semblance of a shrug before nearly collapsing back into Snow, face buried against his neck, arms wrapping around his shoulders. It probably would have hurt if Hope weren't so _tiny_ compared to Snow. Although it was getting a little uncomfortable - Hope's backside shifted enticingly against Snow's groin and his cock gave an interested twitch. He groaned under his breath, hands moving to hold Hope's hips. "Do you want to?"

Hope pulled back, a lovely blush and a small smile on his face. "Are you still talking about breakfast?"

Snow grinned easily. "If you want me to be," he said, fingers tapping out a tune against Hope's skin. He knew he'd said, just the night before, that they should wait. He _knew_ that. But it was a lot harder making the noble choice when Hope was pressed up against him and all he wanted was to see if he felt as good as Snow imagined.

Sitting back, Hope resting his hands against Snow's chest. He cocked his head to the side and shifted his weight to his knees, calves folded against the outside of Snow's thighs. He then very deliberately ground his ass down.

Snow sucked air through his teeth, cock hardening under the tease. "Hope..." he said, a warning in his voice.

Hope grinned then. "It's kind of fun," he said. "I mean, I feel like I'm so much more powerful than you right now."

"Oh?"

"Well, yeah," Hope said. "I'm on top."

Snow chuckled, grip tightening on Hope's hips. "That so?" He bucked his hips up, cock thrusting against Hope's ass, before reaching down and cupping Hope's cock. His fingers tightened around it, taking in it's length and girth, before his grip gentled and he stroked.

Hope hissed, legs tightening against Snow's. Bowing his head, he pressed a kiss against Snow's collarbone, before moving up and kissing him on the mouth, hands moving to play with the neckline of Snow's shirt.

Although Snow's hands were busy elsewhere and he wasn't able to direct the kiss, he still dominated it, tongue thrusting in to scout Hope's mouth, though he'd already memorized it the night before. Hope whimpered against Snow's mouth before pulling back to pant, breath hot on Snow's lips.

Snow smiled, moving his hand from Hope's cock to his ass. "Good?" he murmured, kneading his fingers against soft flesh and firm muscle before bucking his hips up, cock rubbing against Hope's thin pants, catching against his cleft. "You want more?"

"Y-yeah," Hope whispered, eyes half-lidded, biting his lip.

"Do you?" Snow hesitated for just a moment before smirking. "You want me to strip these pants off you, stretch you wide around my cock?"

"Oh, y-yeah." Hope bit his lip and whimpered as he came, orgasm ripping through him. Snow steadied him through it, shushing against Hope's temple as his own cock throbbed in sympathy. "Sorry."

"What?" Snow cupped Hope's chin and tilted his head up. Hope's face was red, eyes wide. "Don't be sorry," he said, grinning. "We're not done, Hope." His grinned sharpened. "Besides, it's nice knowing my words have such an affect. Kind of feels like I'm so much more powerful." Throwing Hope's words back at him, Snow's smile softened and he stroked Hope's cheek. "Want do you think we should do now?"

Hope blinked before getting up. Pausing for just a moment, he stripped off his shirt and shucked his pants off. His cock was limp between his thighs, sticky with come. Snow licked his lips before peeling off his own shirt and lifting his ass up to slid his pants down his thighs to the floor. He grinned and crooked his finger. "Get back here."

Hesitating, Hope climbed back on Snow's lap; this time, his ass was bare on Snow's cock and Snow groaned, hands stroking down Hope's chest before reaching down and playing with his cock, stroking it back to hardness.

"_Nhh_, Snow." Hope reached beneath himself to touch Snow's cock. "Wow," he murmured.

"Hm, what?"

"Nothing, it's just," Hope ducked his head, a grin on his face. "You're just so _big_."

Snow moaned, hips humping upward into Hope's hand. "Fuck," he said, laughing breathlessly. "Don't say stuff like that until I'm inside, Hope."

Hope bit his lip, hand coming to a stop on Snow's cock. "I-"

"Whoa, sorry," Snow said, abandoning Hope's cock to hold his hips. "We don't have to do anything today."

"No, I want to," Hope said. "It was _you_ who wanted to stop last night, remember? I just," he paused. "You're really _big_."

Snow laughed again and pressed a chaste, affectionate kiss on Hope's mouth. "I'll be careful," he murmured against Hope's lips. "I swear."

"I know. I trust you," Hope said. It was said so simply, so nonchalantly that Snow just stared at Hope for a moment before reaching up and pulling him into a rough, tangled kiss. As they kissed, Snow pressed his fingers between their lips, stroking their tongues and collecting spit. Pulling it away, he prolonged the kiss as he wordlessly urged Hope up to his knees, forcing him to spread them wide. Pressing a finger against his hole, Snow breached Hope slowly, pulling his finger out and pushing it back in until it slid in relatively easily. He added a second finger and Hope pulled out of the kiss.

"_Ahn_." It was a helpless, wanton sound that went straight to Snow's cock. He pressed fingers in a bit rougher than he meant to but Hope rode them, hips jerking as he pushed back against them.

"Damn it, Hope," Snow muttered, voice raw. "Just a little more."

"Yeah," Hope said but Snow didn't know if it was in response to him or just an exclamation. Either way, it urged him to press a third finger in, stroking in as deep as he could. Finally, he pulled out and slumped further in the sofa.

"Here, now." Snow gripped his cock with one hand and Hope's hip in the other. "Sink down," he said.

Reaching beneath himself and grasping hold of Snow's cock, lacing his fingers with Snow's, Hope lined the cock up and carefully sank down on it. Hope's eyes filled with tears and he chewed on his lips brutally.

"Shh." Snow paused Hope's descent for a moment before continuing the pull down until Hope was fully speared on his cock. "Ah, shit," he murmured, hands stroking Hope's back. Hope's head was tilted back - Snow couldn't see his face. "Are you okay?"

"Hnnn." Hope rolled his head down and Snow was horrified to see tears.

"Hope, are you-"

"I'm okay," Hope said, words raspy. "I'm good, I'm just." He bowed his head, hair trailing against Snow's face. "I'm just so _full_."

Snow groaned and jerked his hips up, hands tightening against Hope's thighs. Hope gasp and pushed back on Snow's cock before leaning back, resting his hands on Snow's knees. He lifted himself up and slid back down, voice opening in a noiselessly scream.

"Yeah, that's good," Snow said, caught between watching Hope's face and watching his cock appear and disappear. "Take what you want."

Hope sped up, bouncing on his cock, whimpering little sounds erupting from his throat. "I'm so-"

"_Tight_," Snow filled in, teeth gritting. "So damn _tight_, Hope, feels like you're strangling my dick."

"Feels like you're filling me up," Hope said, the words little more than breath. "Feels like you're all that's in me."

"Yeah?" Snow grinned. "You like it? You like being filled up by my cock?"

"Yeah," Hope said before crying out, come erupting from his cock, sticky strings coating Snow's stomach. Hope collapsed over him, arms curling bonelessly around his shoulders. "S-Snow..."

Snow petted his back, blunt fingernails scraping against the sweaty flesh. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Hope said, shifting over him.

Snow groaned and pressed down against Hope's lower back. "Hold on," he said, before setting a brutal pace against Hope's ass, cock slamming in, skewering him. Hope gasped against Snow's neck before biting down, trying to hold in a scream. Snow grunted, slamming up twice more before coming deep inside, hips jerking up helplessly as he filled Hope up.

They were quiet for a moment before Snow sat up, holding Hope against him. "You okay?" he asked, stroking Hope's shoulders.

Hope was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I'm...that was. _Wow_." His voice was raspy.

Snow laughed before forcing Hope to meet his gaze. "Totally agree," he said, grinning. "Come on. Let's go take a shower and meet up with Lightning."

Hope groaned, wincing as his lower back throbbed dully. "I think we're late for breakfast."

Snow shrugged before getting to his feet, easily lifting Hope in his arms. He grinned charmingly. "Then we're just in time for lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I'd ever written these characters! So if they don't sound anything like themselves, I hope they were at least entertaining. XD


End file.
